flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
Early Life A legend is born The man known as Wolverine was born as James Howlett in the late 19th century and is the son of John and Elizabeth Howlett. He grew up weak and frail and needed round the clock care. The only thing that kept him alive was his healing factor. However, his parents did not know he was a mutant, to bring their son joy, his parents hired a girl named Rose to keep him happy. Under Rose's care, they would go on outings and James would play with a young boy called 'Dog'. Logan, the son of Thomas Logan who was the grounds keeper for the Howlett mansion. The Logans lived in a small shack on the poor side of town. Thomas was an abusive alcoholic who had a strong hate for the Howletts, especially John Howlett. At first, it seemed that Thomas hated the Howletts because of their possessions, later, it was revealed that he was, in fact, having an affair with Elizabeth. Later on, Dog tries to force himself on Rose and rape her, then also killed James’ pet dog. Afterwards when John finds this out he fires Thomas immediately. This only makes Thomas resent John even more, and in a drunken rage, with his son and with rifles, breaks into the property. Thomas tries to convince Elizabeth to run away with him, but John comes into the room and the two engage in a fight. James is awoken by the noise and runs into the room, only to see Thomas shoot his dad dead. James was horrified and traumatized when he sees his father killed which results in the mutation of claws to manifests. James, angered at his father’s killer, jumps and attacks Thomas, killing him in the process. James then proceeds to scar his son, Dog. Rose, confused on what to do flees with James. The police are later summoned to the mansion, and "Dog" blames the murder entirely on Rose. Rose was wanted for the murder of the Howletts, and James was exiled by his grandfather. The two become friends, and they join a mining colony called "British Columbia." James has forgotten his past due to the trauma, including his name and decides on a new name: Logan Vernon. As time passes by, his mutant abilities and his physical build develops and he is dubbed the Wolverine by his fellow miners. However, James' grandfather is on his death bed, and summons Dog to look for him. James' grandfather originally exiled him, but he had a change of heart and wanted to see his grandson. When Dog finally found him, both James and Dog engaged in a fight. Just as they are about to fight, Wolverine extended his claws and Rose is knocked into the fight by the crowd, and impales herself. Mad with grief, James exiles himself, living with wolves. Sabretooth Old Rivals At some point in time, Logan travels to another frontier community in the Canadian Rockies. Employed by The Hudson's Bay Company as a fur trader to the Blackfoot Before the war Logan joins a unit in the Canadian military known as the Devil's Brigade. Logan's commanding officer is a superhumanly strong man known as Cyber. A sadist, Cyber kills Logan’s girlfriend, a woman named Janet. The two men fight and during the battle, Cyber defeats Logan and gouges out his left eye. Afterwards, Cyber and Sabretooth track him down. They find a feral Logan in the woods and convince him to return. He does so and is sent overseas to Madripoor where he meets a woman named Seraph. It is here that Logan develops his “Patch” persona. While fighting in Belgium on April 22, 1915, Logan encounters a being called Lazaer. Lazaer is armed with a large broadsword and has been using it to kill soldiers on the same battlefield. They soon begin to fight one another, with Lazaer initially gaining the upper hand. After being impaled with Lazaer's sword, Logan pulls it from his chest and stabs it through the chest of his surprised opponent. Logan is sent to the Romanov family in Russia where he learns espionage and befriends the young Natasha Romanova, who will later be known as the Black Widow. In 1936, Wolverine works alongside time-traveling Kitty Pryde and Rachel Summers to fight Nazi villains Baron Strucker and Geist, who have allied themselves with the Shadow King to dethrone King Edward VIII and replace him with a fascist heir. World War II During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain America in Madripoor. They rescue Natasha Romanova from being transformed into a Hand assassin. Baron Wolfgang von Strucker becomes involved, causing Wolverine and Captain America to turn their attention towards a fledgling HYDRA. Soon afterwards, Seraph is killed by Sabretooth, presumably under the orders of the forces who have been manipulating Logan for years. Wolverine also sees action in the Spanish Civil War in the 1930's, along with good friend Puck.Eventually, Logan returns to Canada and again enlists in the Armed Forces, joining the First Canadian Parachute Battalion.It is with this battalion that Logan first encounters Bloodscream, an immortal being with vampire-like qualities and powers. At some point, Logan is captured and spends time in a German concentration camp. After WWII, he travels to China, where he meets a Chinese businessman named Chang, an employee of Landau, Luckman, and Lake. In Shanghai, Logan meets Ogun, an immortal Japanese samurai and sorcerer. Impressed by Logan’s skill, Ogun offers to instruct him in the martial arts, and even teaches him Sun Tzu and ideograms. Wolverine soon develops a deep and lasting love for Japan. After his training with Ogun, Logan travels to the village of Bando Saburo in order to learn how to be a man. There, he meets and falls in love with a local woman named Itsu. They are married and conceive a child together. After an explosion caused by the demon swordsmith Muramasa causes Logan to accidentally stab a villager with his claws, he is banned from the village. Before he leaves, Logan finds Itsu murdered. Unknown to Logan, the mysterious cloaked figure (who later accompanies Sabretooth when he murders Silver Fox) takes the child from Itsu's womb and raises him as the assassin Daken. Logan gives himself to Muramasa, thinking the villagers are responsible for the murder of Itsu. Muramasa vows to build a sword capable of killing even Logan himself. Logan is later rescued by the Winter Soldier, the man who murders Itsu and the baby, and taken to Madripoor. Soon after Logan begins working for the American CIA. He is instrumental in the creation of the unbalanced super-soldier, Nuke. On one occasion, Wolverine teams up with Ben Grimm (during pre-Thing years) to participate in a Cold War era government mission. He is then recruited by Team X, a Black Ops section of the CIA. Team X Sabretooth, John wraith, Maverick, Wolverine Despite his many unusual feats of resilience and regeneration, Logan remains unaware of his mutant nature while with Team X. During this time, he is given false memory implants in order to better control him. His overseers create the Shiva Scenario, an armada of armored robots whose only directive is to terminate Team X agents if they go rogue. Other members of Team X include Sabretooth, Silver Fox, John Wraith, Maverick and Mastodon. Mystique, under the name of Leni Zauber, also assists Team X on occasion. Due to having his memories tampered with, Wolverine doesn't recall his memories of Sabretooth, Silver Fox, or many of the events that have shaped his life. On one of Team X's final missions, Logan and Sabretooth are ordered to assassinate the Soviet super-agent Epsilon Red. The mission is called off but Sabretooth murders Epsilon Red's wife for enjoyment. In Logan's final mission with Team X, he is dispatched to East Germany with Sabretooth, Maverick, and John Wraith to sabotage a Soviet super-soldier program in Berlin, steal an item called the carbonadium synthesizer and extract a double agent named Janice. Team X fights another super-agent, Omega Red. Sabretooth murders Janice after realizing that Logan has recovered his emotions and conscience, reminding Logan that whenever he strays from a or the narrow path his unseen masters have laid out for him, innocents, most often the women he loves, inevitably die. Logan learns that he is a mutant and resigns from Team X. He then joins the Canadian Defense Ministry. On one occasion, Logan works with Richard and Mary Parker, government agents and parents of Peter Parker. Logan also first meets Carol Danvers during this time and works with her on a number of occasions. Weapon X Wolverine had become a drifter who was discharged from the army because he shot a fellow soldier on the shooting range. He is suffering from amnesia and has trouble remembering anything from his past. Logan later goes to a bar where he is eventually drugged. Wolverine was being taken into the Weapon X program. It was a facility in Canada ran by a man known as 'The Professor', Dr. Abraham Cornelius, and Carol Hines. Wolverine was shaved all around his body when Cornelius noticed his hair was re-growing at an accelerated speed. They also realized that their drug was starting to wear off too quickly. They continued to drug him until he could no longer do anything at all, then they proceeded to changing him into Weapon X. His bones were laced with Adamantium and he was brainwashed into a killing machine. They also altered his memories by giving him false memories so he could not trace it back to them. Eventually Wolverine was able to escape from the Weapon X program and killed everyone on his way out except for the Professor, Cornelius, and Hines. Department H Wolverine was found in the Canadian wilderness by James MacDonald Hudson, founder of the Canadian super hero team Alpha Flight, and his wife Heather, who has led the team since James's death. Wolverine had regressed to a purely animalistic state, but the Hudsons took him under their care, and brought his human personality to the surface once more. Wolverine already had his adamantium claws and skeleton at this point. He became a soldier and secret agent for the Canadian government, and eventually adopted the code-name Wolverine. He was to become the leader of Alpha Flight himself, but instead he left to join the new team of X-Men that was being organized. Logan is eventually discovered by James and Heather Hudson, who help him recover his humanity. Following his recovery, Logan, this time under the supervision of Department H, once again works for Canadian Intelligence. Logan becomes Wolverine, one of Canada's first superheroes. In his first mission, he is dispatched to stop the destruction caused by a brawl between the Hulk and the Wendigo. Another documented Department H mission is Wolverine's involvement in a hostage situation in Iraq. Iraqi militants and a group of hired mercenaries seized an American embassy in Iraq and took hostages, giving various ransom demands. Because there are Canadian hostages in the embassy, Wolverine is dispatched to handle the situation, along with an American/Canadian Delta Force. The reclaiming of the embassy is successful. However, following the battle, Wolverine finds a Canadian nun dying from a bullet wound she received in the crossfire. She tells him about how the hired American mercenaries had harassed her daily and subjected her to extreme psychological torture. Wolverine promises the nun he would avenge the suffering, and years later he hunts down the mercenaries in North America and kills them. James Hudson soon creates Alpha Flight and recruits Logan with the intention of making him team leader. X-Men When the original team of X-Men were kidnapped on Krakoa, Professor X recruits a new team of X-Men to rescue the original team. Wolverine was one of these recruits and after he helps save the other team, he would remain on the X-Men for several more missions. During his time on the X-Men he would clash with Cyclops many times due to their mutual interest in Jean Grey. Wolverine became romantically attracted to Jean because of her resemblance to his late mother, Rose. Later James Hudson (Vindicator) would seek Wolverine and try and return him back to Department H, with force if necessary. However, Vindicator would be easily defeated and, as he leaves, he promises that he will be back for Logan. Logan would later meet a woman named Mariko Yashida who was the heir to the Yakuza family. Logan would eventually fall in love with Mariko. Vindicator would return for Wolverine, but this time as the leader of Alpha Flight. The X-Men battle Alpha Flight and defeat them with ease again, Alpha Flight leaves Wolverine alone again. After the Dark Phoenix Saga, Wolverine began wearing his yellow and brown costume. He returns to Canada to try and make peace with Alpha Flight and engages with Wendigo. After he defeats Wendigo, he returned home. After a trip to Japan where he fought and killed Mariko Yashida's father, Wolverine and Mariko got engaged. However, the Silver Samurai and Viper teamed up to try and kill Mariko, as she was now the Oyabun of Clan Yashida, and Silver Samurai thought that the position ought to be his. Poisoning almost all the X-Men, Viper and Samurai would have succeeded in their mission if it weren't for Rogue and Wolverine stopping them. The wedding was to be a few days afterwards, but at the last minute Mariko called it off, as she was being controlled by Mastermind. When Kitty Pryde’s father, Carmen Pryde, was said to have been in trouble with the Yakuza, Wolverine accompanies Kitty to Japan. There, they encounter Wolverine’s former mentor named Ogun. Ogun later was able to possess Kitty but with Logan’s aid, she was able to force Ogun out of her body. After this event, Wolverine and Kitty have become very close with a big brother/mentor type of relationship. Later Mariko would get married and Wolverine still had feelings for her. She tried to use Wolverine to kill her father but later decides that she cannot talk to him because his claws were unsheathed was dishonorable. Later Mariko’s husband would be killed, and Wolverine regains his honor by beating her father in combat. Logan and Mariko get engaged but it got canceled by Viper and the Silver Samurai. After the X-Men had battled a giant dragon in Tokyo, it left a girl named Amiko Kobayashi parentless. Wolverine decided to take her in but would leave her in the care of his close friend Yukio, he would occasionally visit her. Leader of the X-Men After Storm had apparently lost her powers, she leaves the X-Men. Wolverine would become the new leader of what looked like the end of the X-Men. The team only featured Psylocke, Havok, Longshot, Rogue, and sometimes Colossus. After many of the X-Men died in the Fall of the Mutants story arc, they were reborn in the Australian Outback. While they were there, Wolverine encounters a runaway mutant named Jubilee ( Jubilee), who saves him from an attack by Lady Deathstrike. Wolverine would begin to care for Jubilee just as he cares for Kitty and Amiko. While in Australia, Wolverine was tricked by Apocalypse into going to the Savage Land. While in the Savage Land, Wolverine becomes romantically involved with the female chieftain named Gahck. Eventually he would discover a robot Apocalypse and destroy it. Wolverine returns to America and begins to head off to Canada. While in Canada, he finally discovers that his current memories were all implanted and false. This caused his personality to become a much darker character. Next, Wolverine travels to Japan and tries to reconcile with Mariko. She refused to love him again until her clan can stop doing illegal activities. Later a Yakuza assassin would poison Mariko and it was revealed to be at the order of Matsu’o Tsurayaba. Mariko would beg Wolverine to kill her quickly so she does not suffer a slow death from the poison. Wolverine’s personality took a turn again when Mariko dies in his arms, this is the reason why Wolverine has become so emotionally distant. After Mariko’s death, Wolverine swore to Tsurayaba that on every anniversary of Mariko’s death, Wolverine will visit him and cut off a piece of his body until there is nothing left. Later Wolverine was reunited with Sabretooth, Maverick, Silver Fox, John Wraith, and Mastodon. All of who have been through the Weapon X program. They worked together to try and hunt down Aldo Ferro, a psychic who brainwashed them for Weapon X. Right before Ferro dies, he forces Sabretooth to kill Silver Fox. Wolverine suffers a mental breakdown after Silver Fox died and it accumulated with the death of Mariko and the tampering of his brain. He began thinking he was on another Team X mission to assassinate a man named Terry Adams. Wolverine was able to break into a Russian space program. He meets Epsilon Red, who is a powerful psychic and also the Terry Wolverine was supposed to assassinate. Instead, Wolverine actually helped free him and in return he helped break down Wolverine’s mental barriers, now Wolverine was able to tell which memories were false and which were real. In the Fatal Attractions story arc, Wolverine’s adamantium was extracted by Magneto. This injured Wolverine so badly that his healing factor could not keep up trying to keep him alive. Wolverine would eventually heal but without his adamantium now, and as a result of the serious injuries due to the extraction, his strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes were weakened. Wolverine could not accept the fact that he was severely weakened after Fatal Attractions, he began training day and night in the Danger Room to try and regain his old abilities. This revealed that his claws were his bones and that they were naturally apart of him. Also since they are no longer laced with adamantium, his bones are not sharp enough to pierce through cleanly, which results in damaged skin on his knuckles and massive blood loss every time he extracts the claws. Finally accepting his loss in strength and power, he decides to go on a solo adventure and left Jubilee a note explaining himself. Eventually Wolverine would return to the X-Mansion when he discovered that Sabretooth had been staying there. Wolverine returns and begins to fight Sabretooth, the fight ends when Wolverine stabs Sabretooth in the brain which caused him brain damage until it fully healed. Now back at the X-Mansion, Professor Xavier, along with Beast and Heather Hudson, researched Wolverine’s body and mutation. They discover that his heightened senses and healing factor was slowly increasing in power. They discovered that when Wolverine’s skeleton was laced with adamantium, his mutation had stopped. They also reveal that his healing factor had in fact been healing at a slow pace due to the adamantium’s toxicity, it forced his healing factor to constantly heal the poison from the adamantium. Therefore, as time goes by Wolverine’s healing factor would become much more stronger and be able to heal him even if something is cut off. Adamantium Again Later Genesis would kidnap Wolverine and attempt to re-bond Wolverine with adamantium again in order to transform him into one of Horsemen of Apocalypse. However, Genesis was unsuccessful and it caused Wolverine to transform into a more feral personality that acted on animal instincts. Wolverine, now in feral stage, kills the Dark Riders and Genesis. Later he is encountered by Elektra and Stick, who help him regain his humanity and was able to change him back to normal. Wolverine would continue his life without adamantium for some time. Eventually Wolverine would be kidnapped by Apocalypse, who offers to re-bond Wolverine with adamantium. Apocalypse then sets up a fight between him and Sabretooth to decide who the new Death would be. Wolverine accepts the fight because he does not want Sabretooth to be let loose as the Horseman of Death. Wolverine defeats Sabretooth and becomes the new Horseman of Death. Apocalypse then extracts the adamantium in Sabretooth and re-bonded it to Wolverine’s skeleton. Wolverine was sent to battle the X-Men but would eventually break free from Apocalypse’s control with the help of Jubilee. During Grant Morrison’s run on New X-Men, it was revealed that the X in Weapon X was a roman numeral. This meant Wolverine was possibly the tenth weapon, although the Weapon X program developed many more super-beings. It was also revealed that Captain America was the first weapon (Weapon I). Wolverine would also discover that the Weapon program continued to create more weapons, the latest was Ultimaton - Weapon XV. Wolverine and Cyclops defeat Weapon XV and Wolverine learns his true identity. Wolverine was able to gain access to the Weapon X files and he learns that he was created to be a living killing machine. He also discovered that he was sent into a small town where he killed everybody. This caused Wolverine to believe that his only purpose in life was to kill, but with the help of Jean Grey, he was able to snap out of his current mental state. Later Wolverine was brainwashed by Hydra into working for them as an assassin. He killed many heroes during this time, among those were Hornet of the Slingers and Northstar who was resurrected by HYDRA and also brainwashed into working for them. Eventually he was able to break free from their control and helped SHIELD bring them down. Next, Wolverine was recruited to join the New Avengers. Iron Man wanted to recruit Wolverine because of what happened during Avengers Disassembled. He believed that if someone with powers like Scarlet Witch were to go rogue, Wolverine would not hesitate in killing them. After House of M, Wolverine was able to recover all of his memories. The governments of the United States and Canada found out and began to panic because of their involvement in his life. Expecting Wolverine to come seeking for revenge, they destroyed every written document that involved Wolverine. However, Wolverine would proceed in finding more answers in the story arc 'Origins & Endings'. Wolverine began searching for a weapon called the Muramasa Blade. He confronts the Silver Samurai for answers, but he refuses and the two engage in a battle. In the end Silver Samurai had stabbed Wolverine, but Wolverine breaks free by cutting off one of Silver Samurai’s hand. He tells him about Bucky Barnes’s (Winter Soldier and the current Captain America) involvement in Wolverine’s escape from the Weapon X program. Wolverine would confront Bucky where he admitted to Logan that he killed one of his pregnant Japanese wife but was under mind control at the time. Wolverine remembers how he met Itsu after World War II. It began with Ogun taking Wolverine in as his pupil and trained him. Ogun had sent Wolverine to a village where Bando Saburo would team him to regain his humanity. That is where Wolverine met Itsu, and the two would conceive a child. Bucky would kill Itsu when he was under mind control and Wolverine would believe that it was the people of the village that murdered her. Wolverine would ally himself with a man named Muramasa, who created the Muramasa blade for Wolverine. After finally remembering what the Muramasa blade is, he returns to Muramasa’s mountains and takes back his sword from Muramasa. Civil War After Nitro exploded in Stamford, Connecticut, Wolverine went on a mission after Nitro. He was eventually able to track down Nitro where the two would begin to battle. Wolverine beats Nitro until he is interrupted by Atlantean agents that were ordered by Namor to retrieve Nitro (Nitro had killed Namor’s cousin, Namorita). Wolverine declined to hand Nitro over to them when Namor arrives. Wolverine tries to engage against him but is knocked unconscious. When Wolverine regained consciousness, he was able to borrow an underwater armor from Tony Stark and went after Nitro. When Wolverine was able to see Nitro, he decided to leave him there with Namor. Namor would reveal to Wolverine that he had gained more power from a drug called Mutant Growth Hormone. Wolverine goes on several missions during the Civil War to try and rid evil. Wolverine: Origins This series launched right after Wolverine’s Origin & Endings story arc. It follows Wolverine as he now remembers his entire past, and is going to exact his revenge on those responsible. Wolverine begins in a government facility in which he is trying to find information. He is then attacked by a Shiva robot and Wolverine easily defeats it with the Muramasa Blade. The government then decides to release Nuke (Frank Simpson) to fight Wolverine. In the process Wolverine discovers another hidden part from his memory in which it reveals that Wolverine was responsible for turning Nuke into the person he his today. Wolverine would defeat Nuke when he would engage against Captain America, who was sent to stop Wolverine. Captain America was able to steal away the Muramasa Blade from Wolverine and slashed him in the stomach. Then Cyclops, Emma Frost, and the Hellions come and stops Wolverine before he can try and kill Captain America. Emma was then able to discover the Wolverine’s son was still alive and she reveals it to him. She also reveals that he does not have any thoughts that are readable just like Wolverine. Emma tries to talk Wolverine out of his mission to go after his son instead, but Wolverine decides that the people he is after could go after his son and brainwash him. Wolverine then gives Cyclops the Muramasa Blade and tells him to use it on Wolverine when the time comes. Wolverine returns to America to find his friend Maverick. He was able to track down Maverick to a building where refugee mutants that both still had their abilities and those that don’t are taking shelter there together. Wolverine discovers that Jubilee was there but they are interrupted by Omega Red crashing into the building demanding Maverick to tell him where the carbonadium synthesizer is. Wolverine then engages against Omega Red in order to give time for Maverick and Jubilee to evacuate the other mutants. Omega Red would be able to overpower Wolverine and threw him through the building which knocked him unconscious. Wolverine then hears Jubilee scream and Wolverine would rush back to her. He finds a wounded Maverick who tells Wolverine that he had told Omega Red where the carbonadium synthesizer was and he took Jubilee with him. Wolverine goes through a bunch of memories when he arrives at Berlin. He would meet up with Black Widow but eventually Wolverine would get captured. While being held captive, someone comes in and kills all the guards and slashes Wolverine in the stomach, Wolverine would pass out. Wolverine leaves the facility, and is tailed by his son, Daken (Daken is the one who cut open his stomach.) He continues to tail his father. He continues to tail Wolverine into a bank vault, the holding place of the carbonadium synthesizer. Daken begins a bloody battle with Wolverine, where it seems that Daken has the upper hand. The fight is interrupted when Cyber breaks through the wall and challenges Daken. They fought for a while but when Cyber took advantage of the fight and is about to kill Daken, he pulled Cyber out, letting his son escaped. Cyber then attacked Wolverine but suffered a heart attack before he could continue. Logan was told that Cyber trained his son in the field of combat, he got this information in exchange for saving Cyber's life. Wolverine decides to go to a museum dedicated to Captain America to reflect on his first meeting with him during the second World War. Before leaving, Wolverine goes to a storage locker and put something in a particular locker, which was owned by Bucky. When he opened his locker, he finds 3 sniper bullets and a letter which states, "Bucky, will let you know who and when", signed with a "L". The mercenary Deadpool was hired to kill Wolverine by a mysterious party willing to pay big money. Deadpool accepted, possibly still mad at Wolverine for gutting him recently, Deadpool actually planed his attack first he ambushed Logan in a city, first he shot, maimed and blew up Logan and then used an AIM device to attach Wolverine to a passing subway cart and drag him down a street at very high speed this gave Deadpool a chance to prep for his next assault. When Wolverine gets free he is in berserker rage, Deadpool was ready for this but he was not counting on Wolverine cutting off a large chunk of Wade’s hand off and Wolverine started to savagely slashing Deadpool, while during the fight, a woman started screaming for help next to a burning car, Wolverine ran over to help, slicing open the car door which caused a back draft which badly burnt Logan, Logan recovered in seconds, Logan went to save the baby in the front seat to Logan’s surprise the baby was a doll which blew up in his face. Deadpool had paid the woman to do this to and gave her a little bit more on top on the fee the agreed because she did a convincing scream. However Deadpool underestimated Wolverine’s healing factor, Logan was up and plunged his claws into Deadpool’s chest but didn’t hit anything vital, Deadpool managed to left his gun with a re-grown hand, put it under Logan’s chin and fire, both men slumped together neither standing or falling. Deadpool suffered the less damage so he healed quicker, when Logan woke up he was suspended over a pool of water, tied up and hand cuffed with no way to escape, Deadpool intended to drown Wolverine but just before Deadpool could pull the leaver he got his hand cut off by Daken, who had waited to the last moment to make his presence known, Deadpool had little to react other than telling Daken that 1985 wanted its hair back. Daken pulled the leaver sending Wolverine into the water, this annoyed Deadpool and the two begin to fight, Daken quickly gained the upper hand, during the fight Daken kicks two of Deadpool’s grenades into the pool and freed Logan, the fight continued, Daken slaughtered Deadpool by cutting both of his hands off and savagely slashed him in the chest and stomach, taking him out of the confrontation. Daken went and confronted but before he can say anything Daken is shot with one of the three Carbonadium bullets made out of what was left of the Carbonadium Synthesizer which was used to make a new pacemaker for Cyber. Logan picks Daken up in his arms and starts to walk towards the door, Logan comes across a bloody Deadpool’ Logan tells him that him and Bucky set him up to draw out Daken and that he let Deadpool catch him, just before Logan leaves with his son he tell Deadpool that if he comes near him or his son he will kill him. While walking to meet Bucky, starts to talk to Daken is unconscious still “There’s a rifle slug lodged in your brain. It’s made o’ Carbonadium. Its gonna keep your healin’ factor from kickin’ in. Not forever just long enough for me to take you someplace secure. It took almost took me a hundred years for me to get my own mind back. Now, I’m gonna get your back too.” The story is continuing. MANIFEST DESTINY Wolverine travels to china town to settle an old dept that is 50 years old, for unknown reasons years ago all that is known is that wolverine worked for and in the end fought the head of the Chinese crime, Black Dragon and his group but Logan also did some committed some sort of betrayal and was ordered to never return or he will die. So now 50 years later with the X-men now based in San Francisco Wolverine returns to China Town and is instantly noticed by a swordsman named Lo Jan. Lo Jan confronts Wolverine but before the two can fight, Lo Jan is shot in the back by the a woman called Lin, Lin is Wolverine’s old girlfriend and the current Black Dragon, it is also hinted at that it was Lin who Wolverine betrayed 50 years ago. Black Dragon revels her four Kung Fu warriors, Rock of the Buddha, Fist of Fire, Storm Sword and Soultaker. The four warriors heavily beating him, they are only stopped by the sounds of police cars but when they look back to on the floor he has escaped, Wolverine managed to escape into the sewers. Badly injured, missing an eye and thanks to Soultaker his soul is not much better off, an old man drags Wolverine it to an under ground cave, When Logan wakes up he revels that he knows the man, he is called Master Po, Po is a martial arts master but he refused to train Logan 50 years ago but now he changed his mind because he is a better man now. Po offers Wolverine a chance for him Po to train Logan, which happily accepts. The story is ongoing. Messiah Complex Wolverine is a part of the X-Men team assembled to investigate a mutant baby detected in Alaska. When they got there, they were too late and found all of the children there have been killed. They hunted down Mr. Sinister and the Marauders because they suspect that they kidnapped the mutant baby. When Wolverine find out through Gambit that the baby is in the possession of another X-Man, Cable, Cyclops assembled a new team of the X-force, with Wolverine as team leader, and their objective is to retrieve the mutant baby from Cable, by any means necessary. When Cable was battling the Purifiers and the Reavers, led by Lady Deathstrike, the X-Force joined the battle, giving Cable the opportunity to commandeer the X-Force's Blackbird to escape. In the last battle against the Marauders, Wolverine lets himself be swallowed by Predator X to tear it from the inside out. Leader of X-Force After Messiah Complex, Cyclops realized that there are some enemies of the X-Men and those who too much of a threat for the endangered mutants everywhere that needs to be dealt with permanently. He reassembles X-Force without anyone the X-Men's knowledge, and the first foe he sends them after are Matthew Risman and the Purifiers. Powers Like all other super-powered mutants, Wolverine was born with a special power, which in his case was an incredible healing ability which would enable him to recover from injuries at surprising speed. It appears to be this ability that made it possible for Wolverine's entire skeleton to be reinforced with adamantium, the Marvel Universe's most nearly indestructible known metal. Wolverine's claws, which he uses as the deadliest of weapons, are made of adamantium, too, and extend from the backs of his hands at his mental command. There is more to that hot temper that Wolverine displays: he has an animalistic, murderous side to his personality that once seemed wholly uncontrollable. Even when Wolverine is in full control of himself, he can be ruthless with his enemies. Wolverine is a mutant with the abilities to rapidly heal and regenerate damage inflicted upon his body. His healing factor has increased in strength through the years that the only way to kill Wolverine is to decapitate him and remove his brain from the vicinity of his body. He is immune to most drugs and poisons, and his rate of aging has been slowed down considerably. His healing factor was originally supposed to be just accelerated healing, however, through the years, writers have made his healing much more powerful to the point where he could regenerate lost organs. Since Wolverine has the ability to heal quickly, his stamina is practically limitless. An example of Wolverine's incredible stamina is when he fought Omega Red for 18 straight hours. Wolverine’s healing factor also allows him to push his strength beyond any normal human being’s limit. Wolverine possesses amazing agility and reflexes. He possesses animalistic senses which allow him to see further than normal humans; he can also track living beings by scent. His other senses are so strong that even in complete darkness, Wolverine can basically see through it. He is able to hear things that normal humans cannot, and he can also hear sounds across great distances. Wolverine’s physical build is also a part of his mutation in which he has sharp teeth and three retractable bone Wolverine's Claws housed in his fore-arms. His bone claws are strong enough to cut through most types of materials. When he extracts his claws, they pierce through his knuckles, but his healing factor closes the wound right away. During the Weapon X program, Wolverine's skeletal system and claws were coated with adamantium making them virtually unbreakable. The adamantium gives Wolverine the ability to cut through any solid material. The adamantium infused throughout Wolverine's skeleton also protects his brain, as it is laced through his skull. The adamantium also allows Wolverine to lift heavy objects without shattering any bones. Strength Level Wolverine possesses the normal human strength of a man of his apparent age, height and build who engages in regular exercise. Weaknessess It has been revealed on several occasions in the past that Wolverines brain must be mostly intact for him to be able to regenerate, also that he has problems with swimming due to his heavy skeleton. Writers have been powering up his abilities throughout the years. These limitations seems to be largely ignored recently as Wolverine can regrow organs such as a heart. He also still needs to breathe, and can be killed by drowning. It had also been shown that Wolverine has a weakness in the form of a sword called the Muramasa Blade (for more information, see Muramasa). It seems that the effectiveness of Wolverine's healing factor is greatly decreased when dealing with wounds from this sword. He once received a relatively minor cut from the sword, and the cut took several days to fully heal. The adamantium covering his skeleton causes 'adamantium poisoning' which decreases his rate of healing slightly. Wolverine has also had problems with the brotherhood leader Magneto. In the 90's Magneto pulled out all of the Adamantium from his body, leaving his body with only bone claws and a bone skeleton. Eventually, he got Adamantium and put it back into his body. Since then Wolverine has been more careful around people with magnetic powers. Skills Logan (James Howlet or Wolverine) has gone through various training's in his life. From practicing physical combat, to strengthen his body, or to spiritual training, which would help him control his anger and prove to be a valuable asset in combat. Formerly being a samurai, government agent, X-Man, and part of the Avengers. He has exceptional hand-to-hand fighting skills, as well as being adept at using many different types of weapons. Throughout his entire life traveling the world, Wolverine has become a master of every form of martial arts. Wolverine was also a samurai and was a skilled katana user. Wolverine’s hand-to-hand combat is extremely good to the point where he can defeat Shang-Chi and he is not as good as Captain America due to Wolverine being a brawler, who are both masters at hand-to-hand combat. Wolverine is also skilled in espionage due to his time in the army and being made a weapon. In addition to his physical skills, Wolverine is very intelligent. Having had an increased lifespan, he traveled around the world and amassed knowledge of foreign culture. He speaks fluent English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Arabic, Cheyenne, and Lakota and knows some French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Italian, and Portuguese. Wolverine has the ability to go into berserker rage in which his mind acts on animal instinct and rage. During this mode he is immune to any psionic attack and attacks relentlessly. Wolverine is also capable of using attacks such as the Fastball Special, a move which was perfected with Colossus. It involves Colossus throwing Wolverine at much greater speeds than he could have attained on his own. It is also beneficial in helping Wolverine reach areas that he couldn't have reached on his own. A slightly different technique is also used with Cannonball, known as the Cannonball Special. Characteristics Height: 5'3" Marvel Universe Earth-616 (Main Universe), Ultimate universe 5'5" Weight: 300 lbs (Without Adamantium skeleton), 750 lbs (with Adamantium skeleton) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black COSTUMES Over his 30 year history Wolverine has worn many different costumes here a the most reconcilable costumes of his history. Original costume Debut: The incredible Hulk #180 1974 Little did Hulk readers know that the pint-size psycho with the claws would become one of the comic book worlds most loved and most popular superhero’s of all time. This costume started the famous blue and yellow color scheme with a big red belt and blue shoulder pads, but the costumes most distinguishing feature of the costume is its mask, it has large eye holes with no eye lenses and large thin eye brows and two whiskers on ether side of the nose. Originally wolverines claws where going be part of his costume and not part of his body. Revised costume Debut: Giant-size X-men #1 1975 Marvel wanted a change; they wanted a team made up of people from different Countries. The challenge fell to the original creator of the X-men Stan Lee and editor Roy Thomas. Writer Len Wein and artist Dave Cockrum. Wolverine’s costume was redone but not much changed they kept the blue and yellow color scheme but there was some changes, the new costume’s mask no longer looked like an animal’s face it had two big black points, it was said this new mask was to much like the Batman mask. Wolverine would wear this costume for over 20 years. RED AND BROWN Debut: Uncanny X-men #139 1980 John Byrne gave Wolverine a new grittier look this look was to show us a more muted mutant, this costume became a fan favorite and Wolverine would wear the suit for over two decade. Wolverine brings back this costume for his ongoing ORIGIN story. Weapon X Debut: Marvel comics presents #72 1991 An origin like no other deserves a costume like no other. To depict ’s suffering at the hands of clandestine government agency; artists Barry Windsor-smith created a bio-mechanical medley of metal and wire that’s every bit as dangerous-looking and experimental as the Weapon X project itself. Leather uniform Debut: New X-men #114 2001 The leather uniform was part biker, part military and part movie version it had a black and yellow color scheme. Wolverine would just wear the jacket unzipped with a tank top while wearing this suit we first see wolverine’s dog tags. Reload Uniform Debut: Astonishing X-men #1 series, 2004 When the X-men turned into a response unit they got new costumes. The task of re-designing the X-men fell to an artist called John Cassaday, with Wolverine’s costume he combined to of two of the fans favorite costumes, the revised costume and the brown and dark yellow costume. The fans love the new costume and wolverine is currently wearing it in the New Avengers, X-men and his own title. X-force Uniform Debut: X-force #1 [ 2nd Series, 2009] When Wolverine took time off from the X-men, he formed a new team of X-force. He is the leader of the X-force with some of his fellow X-men. His team consist of X-23, Warpath, Wolfsbane, Archangel, Domino, and Vanisher. This new X-force is not afraid to put their enemies down. Permanently. Media Wolverine has appeared in a lot of media over the years. He has appeared in X-Men 1, 2, and 3. He also appeared in the Spider-Man animated series countless times, and even starred in the X-Men animated series, X-Men: Evolution, and X-Men. His own movie is scheduled for release in 2009. It is said to show his origin and classic villains will appear such as Deadpool. He also has a show called Wolverine and The X-men. Which is about him leading his team to stop things from happening in the past so that it will not corrupt the future. Wolverine is best known for being voiced by Steven Blum, and being played on the big screen by Hugh Jackman. Gaming Trivia An evil doppelganger of the character appears in Capcom's Super NES game Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Comic book character Category:Superhero Category:Marvel Category:Anti-hero Category:Mutant